Talk:Solomon/@comment-1080881-20160110200844/@comment-27150130-20160114080240
Here are the lines right after that part. Congratulation for being full retarded. Solomon: Precisely. It is my third Noble Phantasm, Ars Almadel Salomonis. Each ray within it carries heat on par with a holy sword. That Servant you lot were playing with earlier... In terms of scale, it is hundreds of millions of times greater than King Arthur's holy sword. Quite simply, it is an anti-Humanity Noble Phantasm. Mordred: H-Hundreds of millions of times greater than father's sword... so, you'll burn all of history to ash!? Solomon: Well. There's no point telling someone who won't live to see it. A TL,DR for u: AAS has 2 effects, one is the hundred millions Excaliblasts which carry heat unrivaled by anything on Earth. It's 2nd effect is to reincarnate the 72 demons summoned by his Evocation skill and anchor them to the world, like how servants need the Grail to be fully incarnated. It appeared in every freaking era that we traveled to stop the singularity as the ring of light already. Are you avoiding that part on purpose or unable to understand that sentence? Just simple things like this you're unable to even understand, feelsbadman. His foreseeing skill so far only failed to perceive Chaldea and you're downplaying it hoping that it won't work on your AUO. if this is not fanboy desperation what is it? Here is Medea Lily's final words in Okeanos, foreshadowing Solomon: Medea Lily: ...I was deprived of the freedom to speak of that. He defeated me as a magus. Dr Roman: Princess Medea lost not as a Servant, but as a magus...?! Then that means... Medea Lily: Yes. Please prepare yourselves, newest and final magi of a distant age. You are no match for him. No magi can ever reach him. Solomon made true magic available to humans by founding magecraft, and you're comparing him to Medea? LOLWUT. She was rekt so hard by Solomon, forced to transform Jason into Forneus in Okeanos. What her capable or incapable of doing has nothing to do with Solomon's power. You're saying that because Medea can't use true magic, Solomon should also can't??? That comparison is so wrong it's not even funny. This is description of Avalon in the complete material III, stop saying random BS and think that ppl don't know. "Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia. The matching “scabbard” of the holy sword Excalibur. The wielder does not age, and injuries will also quickly heal. After invoking its true name, Avalon dissipates as tiny particles into the air, and shields the wielder from all interference. No damage can be done to the wielder when a state of absolute defence is initiated. Even interference from the parallel world based on the Second Magic will be blocked. An “absolute defence” that can even repel the assault of True Magic, it is a True Magic in itself. No one can harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. When Avalon was unleashed, not even the King of Heroes could harm Saber. " The reason why you're wanking Gil but I'm not wanking Solomon is that so far you provided faulty and nonsense claims trying to protect your AUO's status, while I simply point out Solomon's feat in the story that you don't understand. If you look at my username, the one I should be wanking is neither Solomon nor Gil. I'll say this again, being the strongest proper Heroic Spirit =/= strongest being in nasuverse. Heck Solomon will get rekt by the Types easily. Stop desperately protecting AUO status against the final villain of the greatest HGW ever because final villains always suppose to be ridiculously OP.